Drake and Josh Karaoke
by Badger 2700
Summary: When Walter and Audrey leave to visit family and leave Drake and Josh in charge, they invite Craig, Eric, and Mindy over. They sing dongs while their parents are away. This is different than my other karaoke stories. Please review.
1. A Fun Get Together

"Drake, Josh we are going out of town for a while to see some family. You can have 3 people over and that's it. I expect you boys to look after Megan and if anythhing happens to this house you guys are responsile." said Audrey as her and Walter left. Just then, the door rand and Craig and Eric came in. "Hey guys due to the fact that my house is being fumagated and Craig is afraid of being home alone while his parentts are in Hawaii we decided to come over." said Eric. "That's great man, our parentss said that we can have 3 people over. Let me just call Mindy." said Josh.

10 minutes later:

Mindy arrived at Drake and Josh's house. "Man, this is going to be so boring." said Drake miserably.


	2. The Rain in Spain

" Hey, Drake want elp studying for that Social Studies test so that you don't have to take it again?" asked Josh nicely. "Yes." said Drake. "Now tell me where it rains on the plains." said Josh. "Spain." said Drake.

Drake: The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain

Josh: I think he's got it

I think he's got it

Drake: Therain in Spain stays mainly in the plain

Eric: By George, he's got it

By Georgem he's got it

Josh: Now, once again where does it rain?

Drake: On the plain

On the plain

Josh: And where's that soggy plain?

Drake: In Spain, in Spain

The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain

Josh: Bravo

Drake and Josh: The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain

Drake: The rain in Spain

Craig: In Hartford, Hereford, and Hampshire?

Drake: Hurricanes hardly happen

How kind of you to let me come

Josh: Now once again, where does it rain?

Drake: On the plain, on the plain

Josh: And where's that blasted plain?

Drake: In Spain, in Spain

The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain

Hahahaha

The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain

Josh: Now once again, where does it rain?

Drake: On the plain, on the plain

Josh: And where's that blasted plain?

Drake: In Spain, in Spain

The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain

The rain in Spain

The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain

The rain in Spain

The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plains


	3. Cali Girls

"Hopefully, I pass. Thanks guys." said Drake. "No problem." said Josh. "Crap, I've got to go I've got a hot date in 10 minutes. Later." said Drake as he left. "Man, I love those hot girls." thought Drake out loud.

Drake: Drop top, sitting next to Cee-Lo

Pacific coast highway

This happens everyday

And my song keeps playing on the radio

Like 20 times a day

Man this is so crazy

Keep seeing pretty ladies walking 'round in high heels in LA

What can I say?

Sexy shades, two piece, the girls are looking fine today

It's getting hot you see

I like them Cali girls

Valley girls

Like the way they move

Love the things they do

Keep me up at night

I like them Cali girls

Valley girls

When they look at me

Not too hard to see

That a Cali girl is what I need

Cali girls

Valley girls

Let me take you out

Make you scream and shout

Keep you up at night

I like them Cali girls

Valley girls

When they look at me

Not too hard to see

That a Cali girl is what I need

Oh, what I need

All kinds of model girls laying out at Venice Beach

The ones in magazines

They're hanging out with me

And Katy Perry wasn't lying when she told you

You know them Cali girls

They really rock my world oj

Short skirts, so hot, looking right in every way

What can I say?

Sexy shades, two piece, the girls are looking fine you say

It's like this everyday

When you got Cali girls

Valley girls

Like the way they move

Love the things they do

Keep me up at night

I like them Cali girls

Valley girls

When they look at me

Not too hard to see

That a Cali girl is what I need

Cali girls

Valley girls

Let me take you out

Make you scream and shout

Keep you up at night

I like them Cali girls

Valley girls

When they look at me

Not too hard to see

That a Cali girl is what I need

I can't get those Cali girls out of my head

I can't get those Cali girls out of my head

Cali girls

Valley girls

Like the way they move

Love the things they do

Keep me up at night

I like them Cali girls

Valley girls

When they look at me

Not too hard to see

That a Cali girl is what I need

Cali girls

Valley girls

Like the way they move

Love the things they do

Keep me up at night

I like them Cali girls

Valley girls

When they look at me

Not too hard to see

That a Cali girl is what I need


	4. Drake vs Josh

"Hey Josh, I'm back." said Drake. " Oh, hey man." said Josh. "What's up?" asked Drake.

"I'm sick of people comparing Oprah to Ellen. Oprah is the greatest by far." said Josh. "No, I think Ellen is better." said Drake as Craig and Eric came into the living room. " Actually, I prefer Dr. Phil." said Eric. "I like Stedman Graham." said Craig. "Oh, it's on brother!." said Josh.

Drake: Hey, it's me, Ellen

Can I ask you a question?

How do I tell my friend Oprah she's gonna get more whipped than Stedman?

I'll make her head spin!

When it comes to rhymes, I got a penchant

So if battling me is your intention,

I better mention you're about to get licked by a lesbian

Oh, I'll knock you off of your throne!

Take a shot at everything you own

I got the skill to make Doctor Phil say

Eric: I think you better just leave her alone

Drake: You can tell Rachael Ray that my favorite recipe is,

Chopping Oprah Winfrey up into a million little piece!

Josh: I'm the Queen of TV and I'm here to destroy you

So check under your seat, because I got something for you

You can;t even hope to be half as dope as Oprah

I'll attract my hands around your throat and Deepak choke you

Girl, your show's a petting zoo

You do a week on kittens

And you dance like a chicken who snuck into Drunk Kitchen

You played a fish with brain damage, I'm a nominated actress!

Name's synonymous with power, spell it forward or backwards

Drake: Yes, you've got the power, and yes, I've got those kittens

I also feature puppies, talented children and mittens

I like cute things that make people smile

Make everybody feel good for a while

Do a little dance and the crowd goes wild

Kick you right back to the miracle mile

I thought I told you, your daytime reign is over

I'm jumping over Oprah like I'm Tom Cruise on a sofa

From ABC to LGBT to NBC and now it's all me

I'm the best emcee ever and the biggest star

And I'll bite you in the ass like the tax on a free car

Josh: Your mouth is writing checks your mullet can't cash, lady

I'll lodge my fabulous shoe up your suit pants, baby

You follow my lead cause I paved the road for you

You drive behind me in a secondhand Porsche

Check the fortune 500, I'm a media wonder

The Dalai Lama and Obama memorize my cell member

Try to beef with me, I'll make the whole market crash, honey

Once you go Oprah

Craig: You can't go back


	5. You Can Come To Me

"That tears it!." screamed Josh as he and Drake started to fight and Craig and Eric tried to break it up. " HEY GUYS. Knock it off okay, Drake why don't you go upstairs because Megan is crying. Josh lets go for a walk, Craig why don't you and Eric stay here and watch TV." said Mindy as everyone went there separate ways.

Drake approached Megan's door and knocked. " Come in." said Megan. "Megan, what's wrong?" asked Drake. "I had a nightmare about mommy and daddy and Walter." said Megan. " Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to tell me what it was about?" asked Drake with concern. "Daddy killed Walter and mommy and Josh and then killed himself." said Megan. " Listen, that won't happen okay. I promise you that it won't happen. Dad's in jail." explained Drake. "But what if he breaks out?" asked Megan. "Stop worrying about the negative and focus on the positive. Is there anything that I can do to make you feel better?." said Drake. "Please sing to me." said Megan.

Drake: When you're on your own

Drowning alone

And you need a rope that can pull you in

I'll throw it

And when you're afraid

That you're gonna break

And you need a way to feel strong again

I'll know it

And even when it hurts the most

Try to have a little hope

That I'll be there when you don't

When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need that's what I'll be

You can come to me

You struggle inside

Losing your mind

Fighting and trying to be yourself

When I let you

Out in the cold

But no where to go

Feeling like no one could understand

Then I get you

So take a breath and let it go

And try to have a little hope

Cause I'll be there when you don't

When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need, that's what I'll be

You can come to me

Like a chain that never breaks

Like a truth that never bends

Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again

It's the feeling that you get

It's the moment you know

That no matter what the future holds

You'll never be alone

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need, that's what I'll be

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder

If you wanna run, I'll be your road

If you want a friend, doesn't matter when

Anything you need, that's what I'll be

You can come to me

You can come to me

Yeah

Drake looked down to find Megan asleep in his arms, he kissed her forehead and fell asleep as well.


	6. I Just Can't Stop Loving You

"It's so nice out tonight." said Mindy. "Yes, I agree." said Josh. "I love you." said Mindy. "I love you to and I will to the end of time." said Josh.

Josh: Each time the wind blows

I hear your voice so

I call your name

Whaispers at morning

Our love is dawning

Heaven's glad you came

You know how I feel

This thing can't go wrong

I'm so proud to say

I love you

Your love's got me high

I long to get by

This time is forever

Love is the answer

Mindy: I hear your voice now

You are my choice

Now the love you bring

Heaven's in my heart

At your call

I hear harps,

And angels sing

You know how I feel

This thing can't go wrong

I can't live me life

Without you

Josh: I just can't hold on

Mindy: I feel we belong

Josh: My life ain't worth living

If I can't be with you

Both: I just can't stop loving you

I just can't stop loving you

And if I stop then tell me just what

Will I do

Cause I just can't stop

Loving you

Josh: At night when the

Stars shine

I pray in you I'll find

A love so true

Mindy: When morning awakes me

Will you come and take me

I'll wait for you

Josh: You know how I feel

I won't stop until

I hear your saying

I do

Mindy: I do

This thing can't go wrong

Josh: This feeling's so strong

Mindy: Well, ny life ain't

Worth living

Both: If I can't be with you

I just can't stop loving you

I just can't stop loving you

And if I stop

Then tell me, just what

Will I do

I just can't stop loving you

Mindy: We can change all the world tomorrow

Josh: We can sing songs of yesterday

Mindy: I can say, hey farewell

To sorrow

Josh: This is my life and I

Both: Want to see you always

I just can't stop loving you

Mindy: No, baby

Oh!

Both: I just can't stop loving you

Mindy: If I can't stop

Josh: And if I stop

Both: No

Josh: Tell me just what will I do?

Mindy: I just can't stop loving you

Josh: Hee hee hee

Know I do girl

Both: I just can't stop loving you

Josh: You know I do

Both: And if I stop

Then tell me, just what

Will I do

I just can't stop loving you


	7. Josh's Wake Up Call

"Awww, they look so cute together but to bad because it's wake up time with my special wake upc all. Craig, Eric go get the speakers." said Josh as Craig and Eric left. "Man, I love Fridays." thought Josh out loud.

Eric: Oo-ooh-ooh, Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah-ah-ah, yeah ah-ah. Yeah-ah-ah, yeah yeah yeah

Josh: 7am, waking up in the morning

Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs

Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal

Seein' everything, the time is goin'

Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'

Gotta get down to the bus stop

Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends

Craig: Kickin' in the front seat

Sittin' in the back seat

Gotta make my mind up

Which seat can I take?

Josh: It's Friday, Friday

Gotta get down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend

Craig: Friday, Friday

Gettin' down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Eric: Partyin', partyin'

Partyin', partyin'

Fun, fun, fun, fun

Lookin' forward to the weekend

Craig: 7:45, we're drivin' on the highway

Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly

Fun, fun, think about fun

You know what it is

I got this, you got this

My friend is by my right, ay

I got this, you got this

Now you know it

Josh: Kickin' in the front seat

Sittin' in the back seat

Gotta make my mind up

Which seat can I take?

It's Friday, Friday

Gotta get down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend

Craig: Friday, Friday

Gettin' down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Eric: Partyin', partyin'

Partyin', partyin'

Fun, fun, fun, fun

Lookin' forward to the weekend

Craig: Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday

Today it is Friday, Friday

We, we, we so excited, we so excited

We gonna have a ball today

Tomorrow is Saturday

And Sunday comes afterwards

I don't want this weekend to end

Eric: Yeah, yeah, E-B, Eric Blownowitz

So chillin' in the front seat

In the back seat

I'm drivin', cruisin'

Fast lanes, switchin' lanes

Wit' a car up on my side

Passin' by is a school bus in front of me

Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream

Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend

We gonna have fun

Josh: It's Friday, Friday

Gotta get down on Friday

Everybody's lookin forward to the weekend, weekend

Craig: Friday, Friday

Gettin' down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Eric: Partyin', partyin'

Partyin', partyin'

Fun, fun, fun, fun

Lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend

Craig: Friday, Friday

Gettin' down on Friday

Everybody's lookin forward to the weekend

Eric: Partyin', partyin'

Partyin', partyin'

Fun, fun, fun, fun

Lookin' forward to the weekend!


	8. This is War

"JOSH! CRAIG! ERIC!" screamed Drake and Megan. "RUN!" screamed Josh, Craig, and Eric.

Drake: I'm a soldier on a battlefield

Got an army on the battlefield

Outnumbered like the Alamo

I don't even want to go

Drake and Megan: This is war

Yeah yeah yeah

This is war

Megan: Always stuck in a daydream

Can't focus on the other team

Hunted you all day and night

Now I'm ready for a fight

Drake and Megan: This is war

Yeah yeah yeah

This is war

I can't be your friend

Cuz I got to knock you out

Drake: Are you ready for a surprise?

I don't even think you even realize

They say that you're the best

You gotta follow all the rest

Drake and Megan: This is war

Yeah yeah yeah

This is war

I can't be your friend

Cuz I gotta knock you out

So I can win


	9. Got to Got You into My Life

"I can't believe that they'd do that to us. They didn't have to be so mean and chase us in Drake's car." said Eric breathless. "Yea, crap I have to go to work. Bye." said Josh. "I love you Eric." said Craig. "I love you too." said Eric

Eric: I was alone, I took a ride

I didn't know what I would find there

Another road where maybe I

Could see another kind of mind there

Craig: Ooo, then I suddenly see you

Ooo, did I tell you I need you?

Every single day of my life

Kurt: You didn't run, you didn't lie

You knew I wanted just to hold you

And had you gone, you knew in time

We'd meet again for I had told you

Craig: You were meant to be near me

And I want you to hear me

Both: Say we'll be together every day

Got to get you into my life

Craig: What can I do, what can I be?

When I'm with you I want to stay there

If I'm true I'll never leave

And if I do I know the way there

Both: Uh! Then I suddenly see you

Uh! Did I tell you I need you?

Every single day of my life

Got to get you into my life

Craig: Got to get you into my life

Eric: I was alone, I took a ride

I didn't know what I would find there

Craig: Another road where maybe I

Could see another kind of mind there

Eric: And suddenly I see you

Craig: Did I tell you I need you?

Oh!

Both: I got to get you into my life


	10. Drake gives Megan the Talk

"Ewww! Drake, Mindy, can you please come downstairs for a moment?" called Megan. Drake and Mindy were soon downstairs and looked horrified at the scene in front of them. "Megan? Do you know what's happening?" asked Mindy. "No." said Megan. "Okay, have your parents ever given you the birds and the bees talk before.?" asked Mindy. "No, I'm 11." said Megan. "Well who do you want to give you the talk?" asked Mindy. "I don't care who just someone please." said Megan. "Not it." said Mindy quickly. "Damn it." said Drake. "Please tell me what it is." pleaded Megan. "Okay when a man and a woman love eachother. Okay you know what I can't do this I need my guitar, I'll be back." said Drake

." Drake, can't we wait for Josh to come home?" asked Megan when Drake came back. "No, now this song isn't exactly about what Craig and Eric are doing but it's close." said Drake.

Drake: Hey girl I'm waiting on you, I'm waiting on you

Come on and let me sneak you out

And have a celebration, celebration

The music up, the windows down

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do

Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too

Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do

Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun

I know we only met but let's pretend it's love

And never, never, never stop for anyone

Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young

Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never

Don't overthink, just let it go

And if we get together, yeah get together

Don't let the pictures leave your phone

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do

Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun

I know we only met but let's pretend it's love

And never, never, never stop for anyone

Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young

And girl, you and I

We're about to make some memories tonight

I wanna live while we're young

We wanna live while we're young

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun

I know we only met but let's pretend it's love

And never, never, never stop for anyone

Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun

I know we only me but let's pretend it's love

And never, never, never stop for anyone

Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young

Wanna live, wanna live

Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young

Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young


	11. Homework Health

"Hey, Megan I'm back did anyting happen?" asked Josh. "Well Drake had to give me the talk which was slightly funny. Now I'm having a hard time doing my homework." said Megan. "He did what?! Okay, I'll talk to him later what do you need help with?" asked Josh. "This homework, I have to figure the noise that each animal makes and I don't know what noises animals make." said Megan. "Hmm, well I know of a song that will help you, I just need Drake, Mindy, Craig, and Eric to come down here." said Josh as he tested each of them. In less than 2 minutes Drake, Mindy, Craig, and Eric were downstairs. "Megan needs help with her homework. The assignment is to figure what noises each animal makes, now I know how to help her but you guys are gonna have to help me." explained Josh.

Josh: Dog goes woof

Cat goes meow

Bird goes tweet

And mouse goes squeak

Cow goes moo

Frog goes croak

And the elephant goes toot

Josh and Mindy: Duck says quack

And fish go blub

And the seal goes ow ow ow

But there's one sound

That no one knows

What does the fox say?

Eric: Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding

Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding

Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding

Josh and Mindy: What the fox say?

Josh: Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow

Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow

Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow

Josh and Mindy: What the fox say?

Mindy: Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho

Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho

Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho

Josh and Mindy: What the fox say?

Craig: Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff

Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff

Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff

Josh and Mindy: What the fox say?

Drake: Big blue eyes

Pointy nose

Chasing mice

And digging holes

Tiny paws

Up the hill

Suddenly you're standing still

Drake and Craig: Your fur is red

So beautiful

Like an angel in disguise

But if you meet

A friendly horse

Drake: Will you communicate by

Mo-o-o-o-orse

Mo-o-o-o-orse

Mo-o-o-o-orse

Craig: How will you speak to that

Drake and Craig: Ho-o-o-o-orse

Ho-o-o-o-orse

Ho-o-o-o-orse

Drake: What the fox say

Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow

Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow

Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow

What the fox say

A-hee-ahee ha-hee

A-hee-ahee ha-hee

A hee-ahee ha- hee

What the fox say

A-oo-oo-oo-ooo

Woo-oo-oo-ooo

What does the fox say

Drake and Mindy: The secret of the fox

Ancient mystery

Somewhere deep in the woods

I know you're hiding

Drake: What is your sound?

Will we ever know?

Will always be a mystery

What do you say?

You're my guardian angel

Hiding in the woods

What is your sound?

Eric: Wa-wa-way-do

Wub-wid-bid-dum-way-do

Wa-wa-way-do

Drake: Will we ever know

I want to know

I want to know

I want to know

Eric: Abay-ba-da-bum-bum-bay-do


	12. Breakaway

"Drake wy did you give Megan the talk?" asked Josh angrily. "Because she walked in on Craig and Eric doing stuff together in the living room on the couch." said Drake. "Wait, there gay for each other." said Josh. "Yeah, they are." said Drake. "Hey guys, Megan is in her room packing a suitcase. I asked her about it and she said that she doesnt belong here anymore." said Eric as Drake and Josh ran towards Megan's room.

"Megan? What are you doing? You belong here you're our sister and if you leave we're leaving with you." said Drake. Megan gave Drake and Josh a hug.

Drake, Josh, and Megan: Da da da'd da da

Da da da'd da da

Da da da'd da da da da

Da da da'd da da

Da da da'd da da

Da da da'd da da da da

Megan: Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Drake: Dreamin' of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray

Drake and Josh: Trying hard to rach out

Josh: But when I tried to speak out

Drake and Josh: Felt like no one could hear me

All: Wanted to belong here

Megan: But something felt so wrong here

All: So I prayed

Drake: I would pray

Josh: I could break

All: Away

Megan: I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky

Drake and Josh: And I'll

Megan: Make a wish

Drake and Josh: Make a wish

Megan: Take a chance

Drake and Josh: Take a chance

Megan: Make a change

Drake and Josh: Make a change

All: And breakaway

Megan: Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

Gotta take a risk

Drake and Josh: Take a risk

Megan: Take a chance

Drake and Josh: Take a chance

Megan: Make a change

Drake and Josh: Make a change

Megan and Drake: And breakaway

Da da da'd da da

Da da da'd da da

Da da da'd da da da da

Josh and Megan: Wanna feel the warm breeze

Josh: Sleep under a palm tree

Josh and Megan: Feel the rush of the ocean

Drake and Megan: Get on board a fast train

Drake: Travel on a jetplane

Drake and Megan; Far away

Josh: I would pray

Drake: And

Breakaway

Megan: I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky

Drake and Josh: And I'll

Megan: Make a wish

Drake and Josh: Make a wish

Megan: Take a chance

Drake and Josh: Take a chance

Megan: Make a change

Drake and Josh: Make a change

All: And breakaway

Megan: Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

Gotta take a risk

Drake and Josh: Take a risk

Megan: Take a chance

Drake and Josh: Take a chance

Megan: Make a change

Drake and Josh: Make a change

All: And breakaway

Drake: Buildings with a hundred floors

Swinging round revolving doors

Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but

Drake and Josh: Gotta keep moving on, moving on

All: Fly away, breakaway

Megan: I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

Drake: Learn how to fly

Josh and Megan: Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye

Drake: I gotta

Josh and Megan: Gotta

Drake and Megan: Take a risk

Josh: Take a risk

Drake and Megan: Take a chance

Josh: Take a chance

Drake and Megan: Make a change

Josh: Make a change

Josh and Megan: And breakaway

Drake: Breakaway

Josh and Megan: Out of the darkness

All: And into the sun

Josh and Megan: But I won;t forget the place

All: I come from

Josh and Megan: I gotta

Megan: Take a risk

Josh: Take a risk

Drake and Megan: Take a chance

Josh: Take a chance

Drake and Megan: Make a change

Josh: Make a change

Josh and Megan: And breakaway

Drake: Oh breakaway

Breakaway

Josh and Megan: Breakaway

Drake: No

Josh and Megan: Breakaway

Drake: Breakaway


	13. Marry You

"I can't beleive that Josh is getting married to the creature." said Drake in dismay. "I can't beleive that all four of us have to perform at the wedding." said Eric in disbeleif. "Well we're here so we'll just have to make the best out of it." said Craig. "Lets just get this over with." said Megan.

Eric: It's a beautiful night

We're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you

Megan: Is it the look in your eyes?

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby?

I think I wanna marry you

Well, I know this little chapel on the boulevard

We can go-o-oh

No one will know-o-oh

Drake: Oh, come on, girl

Megan: Who cares if we're trashed?

Got a pocket full of cash

Drake and Megan: We can blow-o-oh

Shots of patro-o-n

Drake: Ah! And it's on, girl

Craig and Megan: Don't say no, no, no, no-no

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah

And we'll go, go, go, go-go

Craig: If you're ready

Like I'm ready

Megan: 'Cause it's a beautiful night

Megan and Eric: We're looking for

Something dumb to do

Megan: Hey, baby!

Megan and Eric: I think I wanna marry you

Craig and Megan: Is it the look in your eyes?

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares, baby?

I think I wanna marry you

Megan: Oh!

Drake: I'll go get a ring

Megan: Let the choir bells sing

Megan and Drake: Like o-o-ooh

So whatcha wanna do-o-oh

Drake: Let's just run ,girl

Eric: If we wake up

And we wanna break up

Eric and Megan: That's co-o-ol

No, I won't blame you-o-oh

Eric: Ahh, it was fun, girl!

Craig and Megan: Don't say no, no, no, no-no

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah

And we'll go, go, go, go-go

If you're ready

Like I'm ready

Eric and Megan: 'Cause it's a beautiful night

We're looking for something dumb to do

Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you

Craig and Megan: Is it the look in your eyes?

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares, baby?

I think I wanna marry you

Drake: Just say I do-oh-o-oh

Eric: Tell me right now baby

Craig: Tell me right now baby, baby

Drake: Just say I do-oh-o-oh

Craig: Tell me right now baby

Eric: Tell me right now baby, baby, oh

Megan: Cause it's a

Eric and Megan: Beautiful night

We're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes?

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby?

I think I wanna marry you


	14. Just Can't Get Enough

"That wedding was beautiful. I can't beleive that Craig and Eric are performing at the wedding reception. Why couldn't Josh have asked me?' said Drake. "Probably because you would say something negative about Josh and Mindy's marriage." said Megan "Whatever, let's just watch Craig and Eric perform." said Drake.

Craig: When I'm with you baby

I go out of my head

And I just can't get enough

And I just can't get enough

Eric: All the things you do to me

And everything you said

I just can't get enough

I just can't get enough

Both: We slip and slide as we fall in love

And I just can't seem to get enough of

Craig: We walk together

We're walking down the street

Both: And I just can't get enough

And I just can't get enough

Eric: Every time I think of you

I know we have to meet

Both: And I just can't get enough

I just can't get enough

It's getting hotter, it's a burning love

And I just can't seem to get enough of

Just can't get enough

I just can't get enough

I just can't get enough

I just can't get enough

I just can't get enough

I just can't get enough

Craig: And when it rains

You're shining down for me

Both: And I just can't get enough

And I just can't get enough

Just like a rainbow

You know you set me free

And I just can't get enough

And I just can't get enough

You're like an angel and you give me your love

And I jus can' seem to get enough of

I just can't get enough

I just can't get enough

I just can't get enough

I just can't get enough

It's getting hotter, it's a burning love

And I just can't seem to get enough of


	15. Josh and Mindy do the Deed

"So, Mrs. Nichols, now that we're married waht do you want to do?" asked Josh sexily. "I wanna do the deed." said Mindy seductively.

Mindy: I made it through the wilderness

Somehow I made it through

I

Mindy and Josh: Didn't know how lost I was until i found you

I was beat, incomplete

I'd been had

I was sad and blue

But you made me feel

Yeah, you made me feel

Shiny and new

Like a virgin

Touched for the very first time

Like a virgin

When your heart beats

Next to mine

Mindy: Gonna give you all my love, boy

My fear is fading fast

I've

Mindy and Josh: Been saving it all for you, cause only love can last

You're so fine and you're mine

Make eme strong

Yeah, you make me bold

Oh, your love thawed out

Yeah, your love thawed out

What was scared and cold

Like a virgin

Touched for the very first time

Like a virgin

With your heartbeat

Next to mine

Josh: Ooh

Mindy: Woah

Josh: Ooh

Mindy: Whoah, whoah, woah

Josh: Ooh

Mindy: Yeah, yeah, yeah, woah

Josh: Ooh

Mindy: Whoah, whoah

You're so fine and you're mine

Josh and Mindy: I'll be yours

Till the end of time

Cause you made me feel

Yeah, you made me feel

I've got nothing to hide

Like a virgin

Mindy: You make me feel like a virgin

Josh and Mindy: Touched for the very first time

Mindy: Oh, baby

Josh and Mindy: Like a virgin

When your heart beats

Next to mine

Like a virgin

Ooh, ooh, like a virgin

Mindy: Hey

Josh and Mindy: Feels so good inside

Josh: When you hold me

Mindy: When you hold me

Josh: When your heart beats

When your heart beats

When you love me

Mindy: When you love me, baby

Josh and Mindy: Oh-oh, woah

Woah, oh, oh

Mindy: Yeah

Josh and Mindy: Oh, oh, yeah

Mindy: Oh

Josh and Mindy: Like a virgin


	16. Megan gets arrested

"That was a long night. Anyone up to go clubbing?" asked Megan. "No, I'm too tired." said Craig and Eric. "I have a date and aren't you a little young to be going clubbing?" asked Drake. "No, you're too young to go clubbing." said Megan as she left. "Oh dear." thought Drake out loud as he quickly called Josh up.

Megan arrived at Club Platinum and using her fake ID quickly went in and started having a blast.

Megan: Hey heart on the road again

Moving on forward

Sticks and stones won;t break my bones

I'm in a car on the highway

It's a magical feeling that no one's got a hold

You're a catalyst to your happiness you know

This is your heart, it's alive

It's pumping blood

And it's your heart, it's alive

It's pumping blood

And the whole wide world is whistling

And it's whistling

Hey heart on the run again

Driving strong onward

Sticks and stones won't take it's course

Got the part in the front seat

It's the best and worst feeling

Like nothing can go wrong

Yeah you're the decider of the world

That you will get to know

Cause it's your heart, it's alive

It's pumpin' blood

And it's your heart, it's alive

It's pumpin' blood

And the whole wide world is whistling

Hey heart on the road again

On the highway, on the highway

Hey heart on the road again

On the highway, on the highway

Cause it's your heart, it's alive

It's pumpin' blood

And it's your heart, it's alive

It's pumpin' blood

And the whole wide world is whistling

It's whistling

It's whistling

It's whistling

And the whole wide world is whistling

"Excuse me, Mrs. Jennifer Jocstens. You're under arrest, your real name is Megan Parker and you're really 17 years old. I'm going to have to take you down to the station." said a police officer.


	17. Brick by Boring Brick

" Hello?" answered Drake. "Hello, is this Drake Parker?" asked the person on the other line. "Yeah, this is." answered Drake. "This is Officer Locksent from the San Diego Juvenile Detention Center. We are currently holding Megan Parker here for underage drinking, partying, and the use of a fake ID. So if you could please come down here and pick her up that would be great." said Officer Locksent. "Damn it. She is gonna get it." said Drake angrily as he thought about Megan a little bit as he started to drive.

Drake: Well she lives in a fairy tale

Somewhere too far for us too find

Forgotten the taste and smell

Of a world that she's left behind

It's all about the exposure the lens I told her

The angles are all wrong now

She's ripping wings off of butterflies

Keep your feet on the ground

When your head's in the cloud

Well go get your shovel

And we'll dig a deep hole

To bury the castle, bury the castle

Go get you shovel

And we'll dig a deep hold

To bury the castle, bury the castle

Ba da ba ba da ba ba da

So one day he found her crying

Coiled up on the dirty ground

Her prince finally came to save ger

And the rest you can figure out

But it was a trick

And the clock struck twelve

Well make sure to build your heart brick by boring brick

Or the wolf's gonna blow it down

Keep your feet on the ground

When your head's in the clouds

Well go get your shovel

And we'll dig a deep hole

To bury the castle, bury the castle

Go get your shovel

And we'll dig a deep hole

We'll bury the castle, bury the castle

Oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa

Well you built up a world of magic

Because your real life is tragic

Yeah you built up a world of magic

If it's not real

You can't hold it in your hand

You can't feel it with your heart

And I won't beleive it

But if it's true

You can see it with your eyes

Oh, even in he dark

And that's where I want to be, yeah

Go get your shovel

And we'll dig a deep hole

To bury the castle, bury the castle

Go get your shovel

And we'll dig a deep hole

To bury the castle, bury the castle


	18. A Place In This World

Meanwhile, Megan was sitting in a holding cell waiting for someone to pick her up. She was worried about what her brothers would do to her once they found out.

Megan: I don't know what I want, so don't ask me

Cause I'm still trying to figure it out

Don't know what's down the road, I'm just walking

Trying to see through the rain coming down

Even though I'm not the only one

Who feels the way I do

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know

I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on

Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world

Got the radio on, my old blue jeans

And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve

Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine

Could you tell me what more do I need

And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah

But that's okay

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know

I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on

Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world

Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission

But I'm ready to fly

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know

I'll be strong, I'll be wrong,oh but life goes on

Oh I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know

Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world


	19. Don't Stop Believing

"Hey man, where were you and Megan?" asked Josh. "Megan went clubbing and got arrested for underage partying, underage drinking, and for using a fake ID. So, I had to go down to the San Diego Juvenile Detention Center and pick her up. Unfortunately, I had to fill out a load of paperwork because the stupid officer thought Megan was 17 when she's actually 11." said Drake frustrated. "Oh, well Craig and Eric are now back at home so now it's just you, me, and Mindy. Mom and Dad called and said that they'll be back by the day after tomorrow and reminded me about Megan's choir concert tomorrow." said Josh. "Good, and I can't believe I forgot about that." said Drake. "Hey boob, can you please help me practice this song oh and Drake unfortunately tomorrow we get to sing a song together." said Megan. "Yeah, sure Megan what's the song?" asked Josh.

Josh: Just a small town girl

Living in a lonely world

She took the midnight train going anywhere

Megan: Just a city boy

Born and raised in South Detroit

He took the midnight train going anywhere

Josh: A singer in a smoky room

Megan: A smell of wine and cheap perfume

Both: For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows

Searching in the night

Streetlight

People

Living just to find emotion

Hiding somewhere in the night

Josh: Workin' hard to get my fill

Everybody wants a thrill

Payin' anything to roll the dice

Just one more time

Megan: Some will win

Both: Some will lose

Some are born to sing the blues

Oh, the movie never ends

It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows

Searching in the night

Streetlight

People

Living just to find emotion

Hiding somewhere in the night

Megan: Don't stop!

Both: Don't stop believin'

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlights

People

Megan: Yeah!

Both: Don't stop believin'

Hold on to that feeling

Megan: Yeah!

Both: Streetlights

People

Don't stop!


	20. True Colors

"Hey Megan, do you want a ride home?" asked Drake the next day. "Yeah, sure." said Megan as Drake bent down to pick up a piece of paper that had fallen out of Megan's locker. "What is this? Megan this is an example of bullying, you have to tell the principal. I'll come with you lets go." said Drake leading Megan to the principal's office. "Ms. Parker, we're glad that you have a brother as good as Drake here to help you. Bullying is a serious offense here, we'll keep this piece of paper as evidence and interview some people to find out who did this." said Principal Pareno. "Okay." said Megan as her and Drake left the office.

Drake: You with the sad eyes

Don't be discouraged

Oh, I realize

It's hard to take courage

In a world full of people

You can lose sight of it all

And the darkness still inside you

Can make you feel so small

But I

See your true colors

Shining through

I see your

True colors

And that's why I love you

So, don't be afraid

To let them show

Your true colors

True colors are beautiful

Like a rainbow

Show me a smile then

Don't be unhappy

Can't remember when

I last saw you laughing

If this world makes you crazy

And you've taken all you can bear

You call me up

Because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your

True colors

Shining through

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

So, don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colors

True colors are beautiful like a rainbow

I can't remember when I last saw you laughing

If this world makes you crazy

And you've taken all you can bear

You call me up

Call me up

Because you

Know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors

Shining through

I see you shining through

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

That's why I love you

So, don't be afraid

Be afraid

To let them show

Your true colors

True colors

And I'll see your true colors

Shining through

Yeah

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

So, don't be afraid

Be afraid

To let them show

Your true colors

True colors

True colors are beautiful like a rainbow


	21. Loser like Me

"Hey Megan, are you excited for tonight?" asked Josh. "No, the lead male singe got sick, so guess who has to take over and sing?" asked Megan frustrated. "Eric." said Josh. "No, Drake." said Megan. "It's not gonna be that bad singing with Drake the entire performance." said Josh. "Ugh, you're right. I have to go get ready." said Megan as she went upstairs. In 5 minutes Megan came downstairs dressed in gold dress with black high heels.

"Welcome to the Belleview Middle School Choir Concert with special guest Drake Parker, please enjoy the show." said Mrs. Oabley, the choir teacher.

Megan: Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero

But hey!

Everyone you wanna be

Probably started off like me

You may say that I'm a freak show

But, hey!

Give it just a little time,

I bet you're gonna change your mind

All of the dirt you've been throwing my way

It ain't so hard to take

Drake and Megan: That's right

Megan: Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name

And I'll just look away

Drake and Megan: That's right

Megan: Just go ahead and hate on me

And run your mouth

Drake and Megan: So everyone can hear

Megan: Hit me with the worst you've got

And knock me down

Drake and Megan: Baby, I don't care

Megan: Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out

Drake and Megan: You wanna be

You wanna be

A loser like me

A loser like me

Drake: Push me up against the locker

And, hey, all I do is shake it off

I'll get you back when I'm your boss

I'm not thinking bout you haters

Cause, hey, I could be a superstar

I'll see you when you wash my car

Megan: All of the dirt you've been throwing my way

It ain't so hard to take

Drake and Megan: That's right

Megan: Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name

And I'll just look away

Drake and Megan: That's right

Megan: Just go ahead and hate on me

And run your mouth

Drake and Megan: So everyone can hear

Megan: Hit me with the worst you've got

And knock me down

Drake and Megan: Baby, I don't care

Megan: Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out

Drake and Megan: You wanna be

You wanna be

A loser like me

A loser like me

Megan: A loser like me

Yeah

Just go ahead and hate on me

And run your mouth

Drake and Megan: So everyone can hear

Megan: Hit me with the worst you've got

And knock me down

Drake and Megan: Baby, I don't care

Megan: Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out

Drake and Megan: You wanna be

You wanna be

A loser like me

Megan: Just go ahead, and hate on me

And run your mouth

Drake and Megan: So everyone can hear

Megan: Hit me with the worst you've got

And knock me down

Drake and Megan: Baby, I don't care

Megan: Keep it up, and soon enough, you'll figure out

You wanna be

Drake and Megan: You wanna be

A loser like me

Megan: A loser like me

A loser like me

A loser like me

A loser like me


	22. America

"Thank you, that was a song called Loser Like Me. Our next song is America." said Mrs. Oabley.

Drake: Far

We've been traveling far

Without a home

But not without a star

Drake and Megan: Free

Only want to be free

We huddle close

Hang on to a dream

Megan: On the boats and on the planes

They're coming to America

They're coming to America

Never looking back again

They're coming to America

Drake: Home

Don't it seem so far away

Oh, we're traveling light today

In the eye of the storm

In the eye of the storm

Home

Drake and Megan: To a new and shiny place

Drake: Make our bed and we'll say our grace

Drake and Megan: Freedom's light burning warm

Drake: Freedom's light burning warm

Drake and Megan: Freedom's light burning warm

Drake: Everywhere around the world

They're coming to America

Every time that

Drake and Megan: Flag's unfurled

Drake: They're coming to America

Drake and Megan: Got a dream to take them there

Drake: They're coming to America

Drake and Megan: Got a dream they've come to share

Drake: They're coming to America

Drake and Megan: They're coming to America

They're coming to America

They're coming to America

They're coming to America

Today

Drake: We're coming

Megan: We're coming

Drake and Megan: Today

Megan: Today

Drake and Megan: Today

Megan: Today

Drake: We're comin'

Drake and Megan: Today

Today

Drake: We're coming

Megan: Today

Today

They're coming to America

Today

Megan and Drake: Today

Drake: My country 'tis of thee

Megan: Today

Drake: Sweet land of liberty

Megan: Today

Drake: Of thee I sing

Megan: Today

Drake: Of thee I sing

Megan: Today


	23. Fly

"Thank you, now here's a mash up of Fly and I Believe I Can Fly." said Mrs. Oabley.

Megan: I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive

I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise

To fly

To fly

Drake: I used to think that I could not go on

Megan: I wish today it would rain all day

Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away

Drake: And life was nothing but an awful song

Megan: They got their guns out aiming at me

But I become Neo when they aiming at me

Drake and Megan: If I can see it

Drake: Me, me, me against them

Me against enemies, me against friends

Drake and Megan: Then I can do it

Drake: Somehow they both seem to become one

A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood

Drake and Megan: If I just believe it

Drake: They start coming and I start rising

Must be surprising, I'm just surmising

Drake and Megan: There's nothing to it

I win, thrive, soar

Higher, higher, higher

More fire

Megan: I cam to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive

I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise

Drake: I believe I can

Megan: Fly

Drake: I believe I can touch the sky

I believe I can

Megan: Fly

Drake: I believe I can touch the sky

See, I was on the verge on breakin' down

Megan: Pain they own pictures, then they crop me in

But I will remain where the top begins

Drake: Sometimes, silence can seem so loud

Megan: I am not a word, I am not a line

I am not a girl that can ever be defined

Drake and Megan: If I can see it

Drake: I hear the criticism loud and clear

That is how I know that the time is near

Drake and Megan: Then I can do it

Drake: See we become alive in a time of fear

And I ain't got no motherfucking time to spare

Drake and Megan: If I believe it

Drake: Cry my eyes out for days upon days

Such a heavy burden placed upon me

Drake and Megan: There's nothing to it

But when you go hard your nays become yays

Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's

Megan: I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive

I came to win, survive, to prosper, to rise

Drake: I believe I can

Megan: Fly

Drake: I believe I can touch the sky

I believe I can

Megan: Fly

Drake: I believe I can touch the sky

I believe I can fly

Megan: Get ready for it, get ready for it

Drake: Then I can be it

Megan; Get ready for it, I came to win

Drake: If I just believe it

Megan: Get ready for it, get ready for it

Drake: There's nothing to it

Megan: Get ready for it

Drake: I believe I can

Megan: Fly

Drake: I believe I can touch the sky

I think about it every night and day

Megan: To fly

Drake: Spread my wings and fly away

Drake and Megan: I can fly

Drake: I believe I can soar

Megan: Get ready for it

Drake and Megan: I can fly

Drake: I see me runnin' through that open door

Megan: Get ready for it, fly

Drake and Megan: I can fly

Drake: I believe I can

Megan: Fly

Get ready for it

Drake and Megan: I can fly

Drake: I believe I can fly

I believe I can fly


	24. Hall of Fame

"Thank you, now it is a tradition of the choir to have some high school choit members come up on stage and sing one song with the choir. Please, welcome Eric Blownowitz and Craig Ramirez." said Mrs. Oabley.

Drake: Yeah, you could be the greatest

You could be the best

You could be the King Kong banging on your chest.

Eric: You can beat the world

You can beat the war

You can talk to God, go banging on his door

Craig: You can throw your hands up

You can beat the clock

You can move a mountain

You can break rocks

Megan: You can be a master

Don't wait for luck

Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself

Eric: Standing in the hall of fame

And the world's gonna know your name

Cause you burn with the brightest flame

And the world's gonna know your name

And you'll be on the walls on the hall of fame

Craig: You can go the distance

You can run the mile

You can walk straight through hell with a smile

Eric: You can be a hero

You can get the gold

Breaking all the reocrds they thought never could be broke

Drake: Yeah, do it for your people

Do it for your pride

You never gonna know if you never even try

Eric and Megan: Do it for your country

Do it for your name

Cause there's gonna be a day

Eric: When ya'

Standing in the hall of fame

And the world's gonna know your name

Cause you burn with the brightest flame

And the world's gonna know your name

And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

Be a champion, be a champion

Be a champion, be a champion

And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

Drake and Megan: Be students

Be teachers

Be politicians

Be preachers

Yeah

Be believers

Be leaders

Be astronauts

Be champions

Be truth seekers

Be students

Be teachers

Be politicians

Be preachers

Be believers

Be leaders

Be astronauts

Be champions

Eric: Standing in the hall of fame

And the world's gonna know your name

Cause you burn with the brightest flame

And the world's gonna know your name

Oh, oh you, and you'll be on the walls of the halls of fame


	25. ABC

"Thank you Mr. Blownowitz and Mr. Ramirez. That was called Hall of Fame. Our next song is ABC." said Mrs. Oabley.

Drake: A-buh-buh buh buh buh-buh

Drake and Megan: A-buh-buh buh buh buh-buh

Drake: You went to school to learn, girl

Things you never, never knew before

Megan: Like I before E except after C

Drake: And why two plus two makes four

Now, now, now I'm gonna teach you

All about love, dear

Megan: Sit yourself down and take a seat

All you gotta do is repeat after me

Drake and Megan: ABC

Drake: Easy as

Drake and Megan: One, two, three

Drake: Or simple as

Drake and Megan: Do re mi

ABC, one, two, three

Drake: Baby, you and me girl

Drake and Megan: ABC

Drake: Easy as

Drake and Megan: One, two, three

Drake: Or simple as

Drake and Megan: Do re mi

ABC, one, two, three

Drake: Baby, you and me girl

Megan and Drake: Come on

Megan: Let me love you just a

Megan and Drake: Little bit

Drake: Come on, let me love you just a little bit

Drake and Megan: Teach, teach, sing it out

Drake: Come on, come on, come on

Let me show you what it's all about

Reading and writing arithmetic,

Are the branches of the learning tree

Megan: But listen without the roots of love let me tell you, girl

Your education ain't complete

Drake: T-t-t-teacher's gonna show you

How to get an A

Megan: Spell me, you

Megan and Drake: Add the two

Megan: Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do

Drake: Oh

Drake and Megan: ABC

Drake: Is easy as

Drake and Megan: One, two, three

Drake: Or simple as

Drake and Megan: Do re mi

ABC, one, two, three

Drake: Baby, you and me girl

See, it's easy, it's like counting up to three

Sing a simple melody

Drake and Megan: That's how easy love can be

That's how easy love can be

Drake: Sing a simple melody

Drake and Megan: That's how easy love can be

One, two, three

You and me!

Ah... yeah!

Megan: Sit down, girl!

I think I love you

No, get up, girl!

Show me what you can do

Drake and Megan: Shake it, shake it, baby

Shake it, shake it, baby

Shake it, shake it, baby

One, two, three, baby

ABC, baby

Do, re, mi, baby

That's how easy love can be

Drake: It's easy, it's like counting up to three

Sing a simple melody

Drake and Megan; That's how easy love can be

Megan: Now I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out

Drake: Come on, come on, come on let me show you what it's all about

It's easy, it's like counting up to three

Sing a simple melody

Drake and Megan: That's how easy love can be

Megan: Now I'm gonna teach you how ti

Sing it out, sing it out

Sing it out, sing it out, sing it out

Drake: It's easy, it's like counting up to three

Sing a simple melody

Drake and Megan: That's how easy love can be

Megan: Now I'm gonna teach you how to

Sing it out, sing it out

Megan and Drake: Easy as one, two, three


	26. Valerie

"Thank you. Now our next song is a solo by our special guest Drake Parker singing Valerie." said Mrs. Oabley.

Drake: Well, sometimes I go out by myself

And I look across the water

And I think of all the things, what you doin

And in my head I paint a picture

Cause since I've come on home

Well, my body's been a mess

And I've missed your ginger hair

And the way you like to dress

Won't you come on over

Stop making a fool out of me

Why don't you come on over Valerie?

Valerie-e-e

Va-a-lerie yeah

Valerie-ee

Did you have to go to jail

Put your house on up for sale

Did you get a good lawyer-e-er?

I hope you didn't catch a tan

I hope you find the right man who'll fix it for you

Now are you shopping anywhere

Changed the color of your hair

And are you busy?

And did you have to pay that fine

That you were dodging all the time

And you still dizzy-y-y?

Since I've come on home

Well my body's been a mess

And I've missed you ginger hair

And the way you like to dress

Won't you come on over

Stop making a fool out of me

Why don't you come on over Valerie?

Valerie-e-e

Va-a-lerie yeah

Valerie-e-e

Well, sometimes I go out by myself

And I look across the water

And I think of all the things, what you're doing

And in my head I paint a picture

Cause since I've come on home

Well, my body's been a mess

And I've missed your ginger hair

And the way you like to dress

Won't you come on over

Stop makin a fool out of me

Why don't you come on over Valerie

Valerie-ee

Va-a-lerie yeah

Valerie-e-e Valerie

Valerie

Valerie Valerie

Why don't you come on over Valerie?


	27. Light Up the World

"Thank you, now here's Light Up the World." said Mrs. Oabley.

Megan: Hey-hey-hey, you and me

Keep on dancing in the dark

It's been tearing me apart

Never knowing what we are

Hey-hey-hey, you and me

Keep on tryin' to play in cool

Now it's time to make a move

And that's what I'm gonna do

Drake: Lay it all down

Megan: Got something to say

Drake: Lay it all down

Megan: Throw your doubt away

Drake: Do or die now

Megan: Step on to the plate

Drake: Blow the door wide open like

Drake and Megan: Up, up, and away

Megan: Let's light up the world toni-i-ight

You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-te

I know that we get the love alri-i-ight

Come on and li-li-light it up

Light it up tonight

Drake and Megan: Let's light up the world toni-i-ight

You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite

I know that we got the love alri-i-ight

Come on l-li-light it up tonight

Light it up tonight

Drake: Hey-hey-hey, you and me

Turn it up ten thousand watts

Tell me why we've gotta stop

I just want to let it rock

Hey-hey-hey you ane me

Drake and Megan: Keep on staring at the road

Like we don't know where to go

Step back, let me take control

Drake: Lay it all down

Megan: Got something to say

Drake: Lay it all down

Megan: Throw your doubt away

Drake: Do or die now

Megan: Step on to the plate

Drake: Blow the door wide open like

Drake and Megan: Up,up, and away

Megan: Let's light up the world toni-i-ight

You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-te

I know that we got the love alri-i-ight

Come on and li-li-light it up

Light it up tonight

Drake and Megan: Let's light up the world toni-i-ight

You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite

I know that we got the love alri-i-ight

Come on and li-li-light it up

Light it up tonight

Drake: Hey-hey-hey you

Hey-hey-hey you

Hey-hey-hey you

Hey-hey-hey you you you you you you you you you

Megan: Lay it all down

Got something to say

Lay it all down

Throw your doubt away

Do or die now

Step on to the plate

Blow the door wide open like

Up, up and away

Let's light up the world toni-i-ight

You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite

I know that we got the love alri-i-ight

Come on and li-li-light it up

Light it up tonight

Drake and Megan: Let's light up the world toni-i-ight

You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite

I know that we got the love alri-i-ight

Come on li-li-light it up

Light it up tonight

Let's light up the world toni-i-ight

You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite

I know that we got the love alri-i-ight

Come on and li-li-light it up

Light it up tonight


	28. Edge of Glory

"Thank you, now here's Megan Parker singing Edge of Glory." said Mrs. Oabley.

Megan: Ah, ah, ah, ah

Ah, ah, ah, ah

There ain't no reason you and me should be alone

Tonight, yeah, baby, tonight, yeah, baby

I got a reason that you're who should take me home

Tonight

I need a man that thinks it's right but it's so wrong

Tonight, yeah, baby, tonight, yeah, baby

Right on the limits where we know we both belong

Tonight

It's hard to feel the rush

To brush the dangerous

I'm gonna run right to

To the edge with you

Where we can both fall far in love

I'm on edge of glory

And I'm hangin on a moment of truth

I'm on the edge of glory

And I'm hangin on a moment with you

I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge

The edge, the edge, the edge

I'm on the edge of glory

And I'm hangin on a moment with you

I'm on the edge with you

Oh woah-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

On the e-edge with you

Another shot before we kiss the other side

Tonight, yeah, baby, tonight, yeah, baby

I'm on the edge of something final we call life

Tonight

Put on your shades cause I'll be dancing in the flames

Tonight, yeah, baby, tonight, yeah, baby

It isn't hell if everybody knows my name

Tonight

It's hard to feel the rush

To brush the dangerous

I'm gonna run right to

To the edge with you

Where we can both fall far in love

I'm on the edge of glory

And I'm hangin on a moment of truth

I'm on the edge of glory

And I'm hangin on a moment with you

I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge

The edge, the edge, the edge

I'm on the of glory

And I'm hangin on a moment with you

I'm on the edge with you

Ooh, whoa, whoa

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah

Uuh, uuh

Woah, woah

I'm on the edge of glory

And I'm hangin on a moment of truth

I'm on the edge of glory

And I'm hangin on a moment with you

I'm on the edge, the edge

The edge

I'm on the edge

Of Glory

And I'm hangin' on a moment with you

With you, with you, with you, with you

I'm on the edge

With you, with you, with you, with you, with you

I'm on the edge

With you, with you, with you, with you, with you

I'm on the edge

With you, with you, with you, with you

I'm on the edge

With you


	29. Gangnam Style

"Thank you, now here's our final song before Megan and Drake's special song. Here's Gangnam Style." said Mrs. Oabley.

Megan: Oppan Gangnam Style!

Gangnam Style!

Megan and Drake: Bap bap ba da ba ba ba

Megan: Najeneun ttasoroun inganjeogin yeoja

Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok inneun yeoja

Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowohineun yeoja

Guereon banjeon innuen yeoja

Megan and Drake: Bap bap ba da ba ba

Naneun sanai

Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai

Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai

Bami onyeon sinjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai

Geureon sanai

Bap bap ba da ba ba

Megan: Areumdawo sarangseureowo

Geurae neo

Geurae baro neo

Areumdawo sanrangseureowo

Gaurae neo

Gaurae baro neo

Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabol

Ka ka ka ka ka

Oppan Gangnam Style

Gangnam Style

Op, op, op, op

Oppan Gangnam Style

Gangnam Style

Op, op, op, op

Oppan Gangnam Style

Eh, sexy lady

Op, op, op, io

Oppan Gangnam Style

Eh, sexy lady

Op, op, op, op

Bap bap ba da ba ba

Jeongsukhae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja

Ittaeda sipeumyeon mukkeotdeon meori puneun yeoja

Garyeotjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja

Geureon gamgakjeogin yeoja

Drake and Megan: Bap bap ba ra pa pa

Megan: Naneun sanai

Jeonjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai

Ttaega domyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai

Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai

Geureon sanai

Drake and Megan: Bap bap ba da ba ba

Megan: Areumdawo sarangseureowo

Geurae neo

Geurae baro neo

Areumdawo sarangseureowo

Geurae neo

Geurae baro neo

Jiguembuteo gal dekkaji gabol

Ka ka ka ka ka ka

Oppan Gangnam Style

Gangnam style

Op, op, op, op

Oppan Gangnam Style

Gangnam Style

Op, op, op,op

Oppan Gangnam Style

Eh, sexy lady

Op, op, op, op

Oppan Gangnam Style

Eh, sexy lady

Op, op, op, op

Bap bap ba da ba ba

Ttwineum nom geu wie naneun nom

Baby baby

Naneun mwol jom aneun nom

Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom

Baby, bay

Naneun mwol jom aneun nom

Drake and Megan: You know what I'm saying

Megan: Oppan Gangnam Style

Bap bap ba da ba ba

Eh, sexy lady

Op, op, op, op

Oppan Gangnam Style

Eh, sexy lady

Op, op, op, op

Bap bap ba da ba ba

Oppan Gangnam Style

Uh!


	30. Butterfly Fly Away

"Hi, I'm Megan and this is Drake and we're going to perform a song that I wrote called Butterfly Fly Away." said Megan.

Megan: You tuck me in, turn out the light

Kept me safe and sound at night

Little girls depend on things like that

I brushed my teeth and combed my hair

You had to drive me everywhere

You were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone

While Mom made a living, made a home

Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night

Scared things wouldn't turn out right

You would hold my hand and sing to me

Megan and Drake: Caterpillar in the tree

How you wonder who you'll be

Can't go far but you can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might

Don't you worry, hold on tight

I promise you there will come a day

Butterfly fly away

Drake: Turned around, and you were there

The two of us make quite a pair

My little sister is here at last

Looked away, and back again

Suddenly, you was ten

Don't know how I got so far so fast

And, yet I still don't understand

It's not anything we'd planned

Kind of makes you think

It's meant to be it's destiny

I always knew the day would come

You would stop crawlin', start to run

Beautiful, as beautiful as could be

Drake and Megan: Caterpillar in the tree

How you wonder who you'll be

Can't go far but you can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might

Don't you worry, hold on tight

I promise you there will come a day

Butterfly fly away

Megan: Butterfly, fly away

Drake: Butterfly, fly away

Megan: Got your wings, now you can't stay

Megan and Drake: Take those dreams, and make them all come true

Megan: Butterfly, fly away

Drake: Butterfly, fly away

Megan: You've been waiting for this day

Drake and Megan: All along, and know just what to do

Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly

Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away

Drake: I hope you find your way

And, all the things you wish for

Love and care

Drake and Megan: Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away

Butterfly away


	31. We Are the Champions

"Nice job, you two. So Mom and Dad said that they'd be home by tomorrow night and they expect the house to look spotless. I'm so proud of you two." said Josh.

Josh: I've paid my dues

Time after time

Drake: I've done my sentence

But committed no crime

Mindy: And bad mistakes

I've made a few

Megan: I've had my share of sand kicked in my face

But I've come through

Drake, Josh, Megan, and Mindy: And we mean to go on and on and on and on

Josh: We are the champions my friends

Megan: And we'll keep on fighting till the end

Drake and Mindy: We are the champions

We are the champions

Megan and Mindy: No time for losers

Drake, Josh, Megan, and Mindy: Cause we are the champions

Josh: Of the world

Drake: I've taken my bows

And my curtain calls

You brought me fame and fortune

And everything that goes with it

I thank you all

Mindy: But it's no bed of roses

No pleasure cruise

Megan: I consider it a challenge before the whole human race

And I ain't gonna lose

Drake, Josh, Megan, and Mindy: And we mean to go on and on and on and on

Josh: We are the champions my friends

Megan: And we'll keep on fighting till the end

Drake and Mindy: We are the champions

We are the champions

Megan: No time for losers

Drake, Josh, Megan, and Mindy: Cause we are the champions

Josh and Megan: Of the world

Drake: We are the champions my friends

Drake and Mindy: And we'll keep on fighting till the end

Drake, Megan, and Mindy: We are the champions

We are the champions

Megan and Mindy: No time for losers

Cause we are the champions

Josh and Megan: Of the world

Drake, Josh, Megan, and Mindy: We are the champions of the world


	32. One Way or Another

"Okay guys so Mom and Dad will be home tonight and expect the house spotless." said Josh. "Ooh too bad I can't clean I have a date." said Drake quickly leaving. "I'll call Craig and Eric." said Josh. Fifteen minutes later Craig and Eric arrived.

Craig: One way or another, I'm gonna find ya

I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha

One way or another, I'm gonna win ya

I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha

Josh: One way or another, I'm gonna see ya

I'm gonna meet ya, meet ya, meet ya, meet ya

One day, maybe next week

I'm gonna meet ya, I'm gonna meet ya, I'll meet ya

Mindy: I will drive past your house

And if the lights are all down

I'll see who's around

Eric: Let's go!

One way or another, I'm gonna find ya

I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha

One way or another, I'm gonna win ya

I'll getcha, I'll getcha

Megan: One way or another, I'm gonna see ya

I'm gonna meet ya, meet ya, meet ya, meet ya

One day, maybe next week

I'm gonna meet ya, I'll meet ya, I'll meet ya

Josh: And if the lights are all out

I'll follow your bus downtown

See who's hanging out

Eric: One way or another, I'm gonna see ya

I gonna meet ya, meet ya, meet ya, meet ya

One day or another, I'm gonna win ya

I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha

Craig: One way or another, I'm gonna see ya

I gonna meet ya, meet ya, meet ya, meet ya

One way or another, I'm gonna win ya

I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha

One way or another


	33. Glory Days

Meanwhile, Drake actually didn't have a date ,he just didn't want to clean so he went to the Premiere. "Oh Hi Drake." said Helen. "Hey Helen."said Drake. "I need a little favor, can you perform here preferably now?" asked Helen. "Oh yeah sure." said Drake.

Drake: Yeah C'mon Hoo

I had a friend who was a big baseball player

Back in high school

He could throw that speedball by you

Make you look like a fool boy

Saw him the other night at this roadside bar

I was walking in, he was walking out

We went back inside sat down and had a few drinks

But all he kept talking about was

Glory days well they'll pass you by

Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye

Glory days, glory days

Well there's a girl that lives up the block

Back in school she could turn all the boy's heads

Sometimes on a Friday I'll stop by

And have a few drinks after she put her kids to bed

Her and her husband Bobby well they split up

I guess it's two years gone by now

We just sit around talking about the old times,

She says when she feels like crying

She starts laughing thinking about

Glory days well they'll pass you by

Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye

Glory days, glory days

All right boy watch me working now

Now I think I'm going down to the well tonight

And I'm going to drink till I get my fill

And I hope when I get old I don't sit around thinking about it

But I probably will

Yeah, just sitting back trying to recapture

A little of the glory of, well time slips away

And leaves you with nothing mister but

Boring stories of

Glory days well they'll pass you by

Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye

Glory days, glory days

Glory days well they'll pass you by

Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye

Glory days, glory days

What about this!

All right!

Ooh yeah

All right

Woah, c'mon now

Oh yeah

All right

It's alright

Ooh yeah

Oh yeah

All right

All right

C'mon now

Oh yeah

All right boys!

Keep rockin' now

Glory days


	34. Audrey and Walter come home

"Hey Josh, I'm back." said Drake. "Okay good you made it just in time to because Mom and Dad are going to be back any minute now." said Josh as he checked his watch. Just then the door opened. "Hi, we're back." said Walter walking inside. "So did anything happen while we were gone?" asked Audrey. "Well, Megan got arrested, I got married to Mindy, Drake had to give Megan the talk because Craig and Eric did stuff on the couch which is now going to have to be cleaned, Mindy and I did the deed, Drake and Megan performed at Megan's choir concert, and Drake and Megan chased Craig, Eric, and I around the neighborhood in Drake's car because of a little wakeup call that I created." said Josh.

"Well, sounds like you guys had fun." said Audrey happily.


End file.
